


Thoughtful Love: Between Thoughts and Feelings

by SkySword



Series: Spectrum of the Chosen [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Chizuru struggling with being around Yamato, F/M, Gen, Hiroaki makes an appearance, M/M, Sora acting as the big sister/mom figure of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: A shopping trip with Chizuru causes Sora to stumble upon tension between her friend and her former boyfriend, Yamato.





	Thoughtful Love: Between Thoughts and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the series belongs to their respected owner so please support the official release!

“Thank you for coming with me Chizuru.”

The entire gang planned out having lunch together finally managed to have time to spare from all the new recruits that were joining from all over the world, Tai worked himself into a downward spiral with the amount of work piled onto the desk with Izzy and Yamato at his side, until the latter gave their leader a harsh scolding and tore him from the computer. Honestly, none of them could blame Tai. The amount of DigiDestined that were awakening all over the world started to shoot up at an extreme rate leaving the group frazzled simply trying to keep up with each new one found, to say how exhausting things were had been an understatement. All of them were doing their part as much as able, of course, they had other priorities and responsibilities that needed their attention. Switching the role of teacher and support proved beneficial for them all giving space and time to recover before their turn came around again.

Sora could not deny that the experience proved oddly refreshing if a tad tiring. Which why she asked Chizuru to accompany her to the grocery store having someone to help and talk to plus Chizuru’s knowledge as the daughter of a supermarket was dependable if slightly bias.

“It’s no problem, Sora.” She response, smiling. “I’m glad that you asked. I was about to volunteer to go with you.”

“Really?” Sora blinked and then sighed. “Please tell me that the guys haven’t been giving you a rough time. If they have, I’ll make sure to whip them into shape!”

Chizuru giggled. “No, no. Everyone’s been really welcoming to me – and the rest of my group. I’ve known Daisuke and Iori for ages living next door to each other and Jun being my best friend, Takeru’s a sweetheart in his own way. I’m nowhere near an expert in computers like Koushiro but I can keep up enough to lend him a hand and bounce ideas, Taichi’s nice and leader-like. I would never have believed that until I saw it for myself,” She added smiling. “Jyou’s sweet too. In a dorky sort of way and Yamato…” Voice trailing off falling uncomfortably silent. Sora knew instantly what had been going through her head.

Sora dated Tai and Matt in the past with Jun perusing the latter during the events of Ken’s time as the emperor. Awkward did not begin to describe how things went by the three, Tai and herself tried midway through their middle school years discovering that their relationship evolved differently than they anticipated, mutually breaking up and going their own separate ways. Her hookup with Matt had been something built up during the duration of that year during his concert she finally worked up the courage to talk with him figuring out where exactly the two stood, hanging out together without the group and going on various dates with one another when Jun was not busy chasing after him, something blossomed between them that Sora would never regret. At the same time, they both were aware that their relationship would not be one that lasted neither were blind to the truth.

It had been awkward after first. The break up mutual on both ends, unfortunately, that did not make things easier, in the beginning, Sora and Yamato outright avoided each other, stupidity did not begin to describe the situation. Nothing ever came from running away from one’s problems which why when they ran into each other at school, they finally broke the ice and talked.

Now their relationship was better than ever. Platonically.

“You don’t have to be afraid of saying anything, Chizuru,” Sora assured warmly, smiling encouragingly. “Nothing you say will leave my lips. You have my word.”

Chizuru glanced with a red beating face before recomposing herself. “I still don’t like him. His treatment of Jun was uncalled for – Don’t get me wrong I’m saying what Jun did with the stalking and all was okay either but rather than talking and trying to resolve the situation he chose to run, dump her with someone else and nearly left her stranded in the wilderness.”

“Y-Yeah….” Izzy told her about that. “That was…”

“It wasn’t right but neither of them didn’t understand either,” Chizuru added. “How to talk to each other. It isn’t easy yet I can’t really break the ice with him around.”

Sora inwardly sighed. “I’m sure one day you’ll be able to get along with him.”

“I doubt that.”

 _‘Oh boy.’_ Apparently trying to get Chizuru and Yamato to get along with each other proved to be far more difficult than realized, she knew that getting them to bury the hatchet would be difficult just not this difficult. On the other hand, Sora herself expressed her own dislike of Matt’s treatment of Jun and the dismissive attitude towards her, what was done was done. Neither of them could go back and try to fix something obviously broken instead they needed to learn to build a bridge of communication. Knowing that Jun had been more than willing to at least try and talk with her former flame but some wounds were far too deep to truly be healed.

“Chizuru.”

Sora clapped her should. “I’m not saying that you need to talk with him immediately, or that you have to be best friends with him. But you are a DigiDestined now which means you’ll be working together on missions and helping new kids venture through the digital world from time to time; it’s not going to be easy. All I’m asking is to try to get along with him. “

“I’ll try. For the group’s sake.” Chizuru commented, and paused. “But any remark about Jun and I’ll wallop him.”

She giggled. “Then by all means, in fact, I’ll give you hand with kicking his butt.”

Chizuru chuckled immediately afterwards drowning themselves in laughter down the aisle ignoring the strange looks thrown their way by patrons of the store. Together with continuing down the aisle picking out the necessary ingredients needed for the meals that were to be made for the group while becoming rather caught in their talk, Sora accidentally slammed another customer.

“Ow!”

She stumbled backwards slightly and recovered. “Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t see where I was –!”

“Sora?”

Her head shot up and eyes widened. “Ishida-san!”

“Ishida-san?” Chizuru’s head popped from behind her.

Sora quickly scrambled to re-adjust herself and gestured towards the man in the brown coat. “O-Oh right. Um… this is Ishida Hiroaki, Yamato’s dad.”

“Ishida Hiroaki.” He introduced politely with a half bow.

Chizuru remained silent before returning the bow. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Inoue Chizuru.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. So what are you kids up too? Doing some shopping?” Hiroaki questioned, hands slide into his pockets. A basket wrapped around his own wrist with a few items that Sora managed to see.

“Uh, yeah. We’re planning on having a bit of a picnic and all.” Sora answered. “Since there’s a large group of us now figured the best way to celebrate was to throw a hot pot.”

Hiroaki hummed approvingly. “That sounds rather nice – welcoming too. Yamato and Takeru have been keeping me updated on the goings-on just in case they need some assistance.” 

“Assistance?” Chizuru blinked bewildered.

“Ishida-san’s been helping us since the take over all those years ago with Myotismon,” Sora said, quietly. “He’s been helping us move around, doing research and some investigating for us when we can’t, and cover stories when we need it. Ishida-san’s pretty much a member of the team.”

Chizuru’s eyes widened. “Wait... cover stories?” Her eyes widened. “The camping trip!”

“Exactly.” Hiroaki smiled faintly. “It’s not much but this old man has a few tricks up his sleeve.”

“We appreciate everything you’ve done for us Ishida-san,” Sora affirmed sincerely. “A lot of things we accomplished we wouldn’t have been able to do without your help. We owe you more than you’ll ever know.”

Hiroaki cracked a grin with cheeks glowing brightly.

“Ah, Hiroaki.”

Sora noticed another man approached from behind the brunet and gazed at the handsome redhead peering from the side. This had been the first time she had ever seen this guy before, not that she knew much about the man outside a few conversations and details from Yamato when they dated, never seeing a reason to pry further into Hiroaki’s affairs.

“Hello ladies,” The redhead smiled. “Friends of yours?”

Hiroaki snorted. “My son’s ex-girlfriend and my other son’s friend from school.”

“I see,” The cheeky smile grew. “Well I must say that your sons have might fine taste.”

Sora felt her cheeks burn. “A-ah w-well…”

“T-Thank you?” Chizuru continued flushed.

“My name is Yuuki Masaharu, your regular detective.” He greeted pleasantly bowing rather dramatically. “Ever need something that needs solving make sure to drop by!”

Hiroaki cocked a brow. “Are you really trying to get more clients?”

“It never hurts.” Masaharu pointed out nonchalantly.

Chizuru stared pensively. “Wait you’re a detective Yuuki-san? How is that you know Ishida-san?”

“I’m a reporter and I work for a media station.” Hiroaki sighed exasperatedly. “Our paths cross more often than not –“

“And the fact you love danger.” Masaharu sang cheekily. 

Hiroaki rolled his eyes. “I like getting the truth even if it means getting my hands dirty.”

“And dragging your crew with you.”

Along, insufferable sigh echoed from Hiroaki’s voice as Sora swore a smile appeared, that wasn’t possible.

“So why are you two here?” Her eyes glanced back and forth. “Investigating together?”

Masaharu snorted. “Nah. Cooking dinner, you’ve seen him try to cook right? Burns everything. If Yamato’s not there, then I do the cooking not going to let this guy starve himself to death.”

“I’m not that bad.” Hiroaki countered roughly.

Sora coughed. “…That’s… being kind.”

“See?” The redhead smirked. “This little lady knows exactly what I’m talking about. Yamato ever tell you the time he nearly burnt cereal? Or how the milk somehow exploded?”

Chizuru gapped. “How?!”

“Fine! I can’t cook and can’t be trusted in the kitchen are you all happy now?” Hiroaki threw up his hands utterly embarrassed.

“The first time to recovery is admitting you have a problem,” Masaharu said sagely and received a jab to his stomach causing him to cringe over.

Sora’s head shook. “At least you’re eating something.”

“Anyway, I think it’s time we let you two kids get back to the others. We’ve kept you here long enough I think,” Hiroaki turned and waved. “Make sure you say hi to Yamato and Takeru for me will you? Have a good night, now c’mon Masaharu we got a job to do.”

Before any more could be said the detective winked before obediently following the man nonchalantly clapping the brunet on the shoulder chatting animatedly in the distance leaving Sora and Chizuru. Slightly baffling for the most part yet encounters with Yamato’s father was never boring. Resuming their scavenging through the aisles and headed to the checkouts; once done Chizuru and Sora returned to the apartment where Izzy planned on holding their little get-together.

“You know…”

Sora halted as her finger was about to press the button. “Chizuru?”

“Ishida-san seems like a really nice man.” She stated nonchalantly. “Maybe if Yamato’s learned anything from him maybe… there’s a change I can get along with him.”

“You think so?”

Chizuru shrugged sheepishly. “Maybe? I’ll try to get along with him. That’s all I can promise.”

 _‘It’s a step.’_ Sora told herself as they entered the elevator upwards. Little by little their group would grow closer as their new members became more comfortable with one another it might have been a slow start, but each beginning unfolded differently. Regardless she planned on being there for all of them no matter what the reason, whether to listen or provide advice.

Perhaps one day hatchet would be buried. Until then at least working together was better than nothing.  

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> Sorry for the delayed chapter I originally planned on getting this out earlier, unfortunately, real life comes first and foremost. The next chapter should come out far faster than this one hopefully, so please leave constructive criticism in your comments!
> 
> Also, Yuuki Masaharu is an original character created by myself and yes, he is also a reference.


End file.
